The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles - Daemon Legions
The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles - Daemon Legions (commonly refereed to as T9A:FB Daemon Legions, T9A:FB DL or the Daemon Legions full armybook) is a book by The 9th Age Project that is frequently used as source material for this wiki. It is dedicated to the Daemon Legions faction and contains rules as well as both background and artwork. The first and only publication of the T9A:FB Daemon Legions, version 2.0, was released on the 24th of December 2018. It is available for download HERE. The majority of the content of the book is presented as a journal by Leonora Dimitriou, together with a collection of material put together by her Among this other material are several extracts from a grimoire written by Georges Sybellicus. Other sources and narrators are also used. Sources within the book The T9A:FB Daemon Legions contains the follow sources, in the order they appear in the book. The extracts from Georges Sybellicus' grimoire are all references by the name 'The Oak-Bound Tome', followed by the title of the extract. = The Eightfold Testament (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p8) = = Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) = = Extract from The Lay of Sir Ectomor (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p14) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Itar 31st 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p16) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Omen of Savar (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p19) = = Parchments found on a corpse in an Aschau hovel (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p20) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Blazing Glories (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p21) = = Notes by Professor André Russicci (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p22) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Itar 34th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p24) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Maw of Akaan (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p27) = = Pablo de la Rue, Memoirs (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p28) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Bloat Flies (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p27) = = Report to the Inquisition of words spoken by the so-called Devil Woman of Tyrolia (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p30) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Itar 35th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p32) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Courtesan of Cibaresh (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p35) = = Andrea Barbiano (948 A.S.) The Tools of the Trade: Sirens (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p36) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Sirens (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p37) = = Transcript of interrogation, Her Majesty’s Court at Acsagrec (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p38) = = Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part V - Deceiver Détente, Unity and Division (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p40) = Entering the Circling of Kuulima, Goddess of Envy, Calegari and the Betrayer encounters a group of minor daemons that mimic their appearance. These scattered through when a mightier daemon approached, a Deceiver of Kuulima, who bars the traveller's way. The Betrayer and the Deceiver stare at each other for a while, but eventually lets them through. Calegari and the Betrayer have a conversation about the nature of the relationship between Warriors of the Dark Gods and Daemons. = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Kuulima's Deceiver (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p43) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Itar 36th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p44 '') = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Mageblight Gremlins (''T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p45) = = Hilaire Cellobd, True Tales from My Time in Sonnstahl (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p46) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, cont. entry from Itar 36th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p48) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 1st 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p48) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Miser of Sugulag (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p49) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 4th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p52) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Hoarders (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p53) = = Eric Tombstone, Adventures in Taphria (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p54) = = Diary of Samuel le Pepin (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p56) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Vanadra's Scourge (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p59) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 6th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p60) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Brazen Beasts (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p61) = = Sobolevsky Vladislavovich, Memoirs of a Former Follower of the Dark Gods (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p62) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 8th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p64) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Sentinel of Nukuja (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p67) = = Explicitus (approx. 1,000 B.S.) Annals (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p68) = = Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part IV - A Forlorn Forest, The Betrayer Dreams (T9A: FB Daemon Legions ,v2.0, p68) = In the Circle of Nukuja, Goddess of Sloth, Calegari is told a prophecy and a warning. A whisper from a tree warns him of an elven threat from the west and of the Betrayer. When they encounter a Hope Harvester, Calegari has to drag the Betrayer with him to avoid the danger. = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Hope Harvester (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p69) Mikhail Psellus, extract from 'On the work of the heretics and their daemonic masters' (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p70) = = Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions: Classifications of the Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p70) = = Recording of Zengmya, of the ogre Sky Mountain tribes (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p71) = = Sin Tsu Fu. extract from 'The Art of Madness and Enlightenment' (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p71) = = Pierre Lestoneaux, record of Tsula nu Ala (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p71) = = Transcript of lecture by Professor Gerhard Daschner at Aschau University (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p72) = = Letter intercepted to Count von Becker of Wechslau (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p74) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Hellhounds (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p75) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Lemures (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p76) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Titanslayer Chariots (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p77) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, cont. entry from Acrober 8th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p78) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Eidolons (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p79) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 11th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p80) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Succubi (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p81) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Imps (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p82) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Veil Serpents (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p83) = = Overheard on the docks of Port Roig (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p84) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 12th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p86) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Threshing Engine (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p87) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Clawed Fiends (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p88) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Myrmidons (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p89) = = The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 25th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p90) = = Georges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Harbinger of Father Chaos (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p91) = = Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p92) = = The Journal of Gregor Koskos, entry from Acrober 28th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p124) =